


Драрри-частушки

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Частушки, порошки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, малые стихотворные формы, челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Волшебный секс
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Частушки, порошки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	Драрри-частушки

***  
У Гарри жар, его ломает,  
Дракона в небе видит он.  
Мечтает, как его поймает,  
И вылюбит всего потом.

***  
Я вечер с Поттером провел,  
Все думал, как послать дебила.  
Конечно, я б ему не дал,  
Но предложить-то можно было!

***  
Вместе сходят на пикник,  
Поттер принесет винцо...  
Грустно Гаррин член поник,  
Драко ждал кольцо!

***  
И в квиддич играет,  
И классно сосёт.  
Понятно, зачем  
В мэнор Поттер идёт!

***  
малфой ухаживал учтиво  
галантен до корней волос  
то в спину круциатус бросит  
то каблуком заедет в нос

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
